


All Hat, No Cowboy

by maraismarais



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraismarais/pseuds/maraismarais
Summary: One theory as to why a seemingly capable and monogamous guy like Trip Tucker would get himself into so many dangerous situations and have so many liasons with the Alien Babe of the Week.  (Set in the early seasons.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Wandersfar, a phenomenal beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.  


* * *

_Captain's Ready Room_

Trip shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _Another arched brow from T'Pol. Another long lecture from Jon on 'safety protocols' and 'setting limits.' "What caused the crash this time, Trip?" "What happened to your uniform, Trip?" "You're not pregnant again, are you, Trip?" Jeez, when did my parents join Starfleet?_

*** 

_Flashback to Away Mission_

"Tucker to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here. Anything wrong, Commander?"

"Hey, Hosh. Nothin's wrong. Just checkin' in. We're almost ready to start down here." Trip exchanged a shy glance with Dr. Ikhale before continuing. "Ikhale's team is incredible. You wouldn't believe the scope of their work." 

Hoshi smiled at his enthusiasm. She could hear several voices in the background as the engineers finished their preparations. Pausing before broadcasting Trip's comm signal, she asked, "Did you have any problems with the UT?"

Trip bit his lower lip trying the hide his growing smile. "Not yet. But it'd still be nicer to have the real thing." Hearing her soft laughter in response he called up an image of her in the Mess Hall, her face alight with joy. 

"The 'real' thing is quite content to be on the Bridge, Sir."

Turning to the Captain, Hoshi nodded and pushed the button that would broadcast the Commander's signal throughout the Bridge. 

Despite Hoshi's laughter suggesting that Trip wasn't already in trouble, Archer still felt compelled to ask, "Is everything okay, Trip?"

 _Why does everyone keep askin' me that?_ "Yes, Sir. Just about ready to start."

Dr. Ikhale brushed Trip's arm as she moved closer to the comm panel. "Captain Archer, I want to personally thank you for your assistance. Commander Tucker is an excellent engineer and very engaging company."

"We're always glad to be of help." Choosing his next words carefully, Archer continued, "Commander Tucker especially appreciates the chance to assist with your research. As he reminded me earlier, he hasn't had many opportunities recently to leave Engineering on an away mission." 

"I can see why you would want to keep him to yourselves, Captain." Ikhale smiled at the blush creeping across the engineer's face. She licked her lips entranced by the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. 

"We're, uh, ready now, Cap'n. Everything's gonna be fine." 

From her station on the Bridge, T'Pol called out, "Commander, these particles are highly unstable. You must maintain levels below .06 microns or risk losing containment and a possible explosion."

Trip rolled his eyes grateful that this was an audio transmission only. "I got it covered, T'Pol. Dr. Ikhale and I are aware of the risks and are monitoring the levels personally."

Archer took a deep breath silently praying that he hadn't made a mistake by giving in to Trip. "Good luck with the experiment, Dr. Ikhale. Commander."

"Yes, Sir. Tucker out." Trip pushed the comm button ending the transmission. He felt Ikhale's hand on his arm; the gesture reminded him of another hand and rekindled his earlier longing. Trip briefly closed his eyes indulging in his fantasy. Opening his eyes at the loss of contact he thought, _Why aren't you with me?_

He reached across Ikhale to enter the final codes that would initiate the particle transfer. 

"Let me." Trip pulled back and watched Ikhale execute the procedure. She continued to look at the monitor recording data on a separate PADD. "Levels are holding steady at .021 microns." From the corner of her eye, she saw him watching her and shook her head. "Come with me."

She guided him through a door to another monitoring station closer to the actual containment area. From here, they could observe the procedure in relative seclusion without the noise of other researchers and engineers. 

Ikhale entered the codes that would switch containment control to their new workstation. A flashing alert directed her attention to a sudden rise in particle density. 

"Levels are rising to .048 microns... .05..."

Trip made some adjustments on the control panel in front of him. He looked to Ikhale for confirmation. 

After a moment, Ikhale let out a breath. "Particle levels stabilized at .036 microns." 

"Will you look at that?" Trip pointed to one of the display readings. "The secondary reaction is negligible." 

"Without your modifications, it wouldn't be. Our earlier attempts were unsuccessful." 

Trip ducked his head. "I just made a few suggestions based on your research. Nothin' special."

Ikhale moved to stand in front of him and brought his chin up with her hand. "You've done far more than that." 

Trip tried to move away, but Ikhale's hand on his face stopped him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Trip. What you've done is very special. As are you."

Trip stared at her. He'd been doing it all day. Her openness and unassuming nature had made an immediate impact on him. She'd been quick to trust him with her research and welcomed his input. He liked that feeling. He also knew what it meant every time she'd touched his arm, smiled at him, whispered near his ear. _Not quite._ Her hair was too short. Her eyes the wrong color. There was no mystery to her smile. But if he closed his eyes, he knew he could imagine the hand on his face was hers. He could build on his memory with this physical presence. 

_Be careful, Commander._

Trip moved his hand to rest on her shoulder. Ikhale tilted her head to one side. The action caused her hair to brush against his fingers. 

_She cares about me._

Trip consciously closed his eyes. 

His hand explored the weight and feel of her hair. His left hand moved to the curve of her hip. He felt her lips against his own. With his eyes closed, he could forget what she wasn't and focus on what she was. 

_She wants me._

Trip felt himself pushed against the console; her weight pressed against him. Hearing her moan, he deepened the kiss. He felt her response, felt her desire, felt her and lost himself to the moment, never registering the shrill alarm and the voices surrounding them. 

*** 

"Trip, are you even listening?" demanded Archer. 

_Damn!_ Trip straightened in his seat. "Yes, Cap'n. But do we really need to talk about this in front of T'Pol?"

Archer clenched his fists. "The Sub-Commander is First Officer aboard this ship. She has every right to be here." 

Sensing Archer's growing hostility, T'Pol decided to intervene. "Commander, perhaps if you were less public with your affections towards alien females then none of us would have to be here. Your continued flirtations are disruptive to the crew."

"Disruptive? I haven't heard anyone else complaining." _Unfortunately._

Exasperated, Archer took a deep breath before starting again. "She's right, Trip. You need to set a good example for the crew. They should look to you for guidance and leadership. Not for entertainment." 

"Look, I'll admit I've had my share of bad luck on away missions recently, but I hardly think that's reason to say I'm not meetin' my responsibilities to the crew."

"Trip, it's more than that. Everyone's noticed the change in your behavior. You're making careless mistakes during away missions, questioning orders, getting into fights. It's not like you to be so reckless." Archer paused, not entirely comfortable with the rest of what he had to say. He moved closer to Trip, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"We've been friends a long time. You've always been a bit of a charmer, but your flirtations have gotten out of hand. This is a small ship. The gossip after your adventure with Kaitaama, not to mention the excuses I had to make to the government of Krios Prime about her missing clothes." Archer shook his head. "And now I have to explain to the Ash'ab why my Chief Engineer was caught making out with the head of their research lab. A lab which you almost destroyed, I might add. You're not making my job any easier." 

"I'm not trying to make things harder for you, Cap'n, but I really don't see how most of this is my fault. She was just bein' friendly and, well, things sorta got outta hand."

Archer almost smiled at the humor in his statement. Almost. "Trip, it's called First Contact. Not Physical Contact. There's a difference." 

"I do not believe Starfleet had your personal gratification in mind when determining the parameters of this mission."

"I don't think they had a Vulcan Science Officer in mind either, but here we are." A look of defiance settled on Trip's face as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. 

Whatever humor Archer was feeling after hearing Trip's 'innocent-bystander' defense left him immediately. "That's enough, Trip. I can see talking to you is getting us nowhere. Warning you has had no effect. Maybe a couple of days suspension will give you time to think about your behavior and how you'll change it going forward. Dismissed."

Rising, Trip started to protest but one look at Archer told him that would not be a wise move. "Fine, Cap'n." _Just great. Now I'm grounded._


	2. Chapter 1

_In the Gym_

"Was it worth it?" 

Trip continued to pound into the treadmill running at a full pace. _Man, I really don't need another lecture._

Malcolm approached him again, determined. 

"Commander." 

Trip glanced sideways taking in Malcolm's tilted jaw, crossed arms and rigid stance. _Might as well get this over with before he strains himself. I'd probably get blamed for that, too._ Rolling his eyes, Trip slowed his pace and let out a deep breath. "How'd ya hear about it?" 

"I'm 'The Enforcer,' remember? It's my duty to know these things." Malcolm grinned trying to diffuse the bitterness in his statement. He really wasn't mad anymore, but it had hurt to be the latest punching bag in Trip's ongoing quest for attention. 

Trip flinched remembering his comment from earlier that day. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that Malcolm." 

"Well, in this case, I'd say it's rather accurate." Trip gave him a questioning look. "The Captain told me what happened, including your suspension." 

"Ah, so you're here to make sure I behave. Guess I shouldn't sneak into Engineering later, huh?" 

Malcolm relaxed slightly, relieved to finally be talking about his concerns with his friend. "I wouldn't suggest it, no, but then you haven't exactly been playing smart lately." 

Trip stopped the machine and grabbed his towel from the nearby bench. "Hell, Malcolm, I'm just tryin' to have some fun. Given your numerous relationships, I would've thought at least you'd get that." 

"That's not what you're trying to do. I _get _that all too well." Malcolm moved towards the bench and sat down. He looked across the Gym trying to marshal a new plan of attack.__

"I realize I'm probably going to sound like a bloody hypocrite lecturing you about one night stands, but what happened to 'only three relationships and they all ended badly?'" 

Trip sat next to his friend. "Guess I'm getting tired of the 'they all ended badly' part." 

"So you decided to try for 'they all started badly?'" 

Trip gave a small laugh. "I'll admit, things aren't exactly going to plan, but at least I'm having fun." 

"So you keep saying. Pardon me for not seeing the fun in a suspension." 

"The Cap'n went too far." 

"Trip, _you_ went too far." 

Trip leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. _It wasn't as bad as all that, was it?_

*** 

_Flashback to Situation Room_

"Aw, c'mon, Cap'n. I haven't been on an away mission in six weeks." 

"Give me a break, Trip. It hasn't been that long." 

"You gave the last two to Malcolm and the one before to T'Pol. This was supposed to be my mission." 

"This experiment is very important to the Ash'ab government. I don't want anything to go wrong." 

"Then you should send your best engineer. This is my area of expertise." 

"I could send Lt. Hess. She needs the experience." 

"She needs just as much experience runnin' Engineering as she does leadin' an away mission." 

Archer tapped his fingers on the control panel and asked, "What about you, Malcolm? Interested?" 

Malcolm looked up from the display and met Trip's cold stare challenging him to respond. 

Trip turned back to the Captain. "No. He's already had his turn. Two in fact." 

In disbelief Malcolm sputtered, "My _turn?_ " 

Trip ignored him turning back to Archer. "I'm Chief Engineer. I should be the one down there representin' Earth." 

"That's not the tact you want to take, Trip. Trust me." 

"I promise to be on my best behavior." Trip placed his right hand over his heart. He did his best to look sincere and harmless. 

Archer paused considering this last part. With a quick nod, he said, "Promise to be on T'Pol's best behavior and you've got a deal." 

_Ouch._ "I promise." As Archer walked away, he added, "Scout's honor." 

Malcolm snickered. "You're no Scout." 

Trip turned on him. Placing his hands on the table display and leaning in, he dropped his voice so that only Malcolm would hear him. "Don't you have some place to be, Lieutenant? Someone to discipline? Rules to enforce?" 

Stunned by his friend's hostility, Malcolm could barely reply. "Pardon me, Sir. I was just --- 

_Annoying the hell out of me._ "Leaving." Trip waited until Malcolm retreated to his station before letting out a sigh of relief. 

*** 

"Does everybody know what happened on the planet?" 

"She knows." 

"Did anyone say anything?" 

"She didn't." 

Trip pushed himself off the bench throwing the towel on the floor. "Who said anything about her," he yelled. 

Malcolm shook his head. "It isn't working, Trip. You're only hurting your career." 

"I'm only explorin' my options. Or are you the only one who can have a string of meaningless relationships and still be the model officer?" Trip glared at Malcolm confident in his self-righteousness. 

"No one said I was a model officer." 

_Damn straight!_

"But then, I'm not the one on suspension." 

_You just gotta keep bringing that up, don'tcha, Malcolm?_

Malcolm stood. Walking past Trip he said, "Just think about it, Commander, before you do something you might actually regret."


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Mess Hall_

Entering the Mess Hall, Travis was surprised to find the Commander quietly sitting at a small table by the window; his half eaten dinner pushed off to one side. Given what happened on the planet, he didn't expect to see Trip at all much less in such a public place. He was even more surprised when Phlox started moving them to his table. 

"Uh, Doctor. I don't think the Commander is in the mood for company." 

Phlox paused and turned to Travis. "Why would you say that?" 

"Well, he's probably embarrassed by what happened on the planet and would rather be alone." 

"Nonsense. If Commander Tucker didn't want people asking questions, he'd be more discreet." With that, Phlox continued on his journey. Grabbing the chair next to Trip, he indicated for Travis to sit in the remaining empty seat. 

Trip looked up from where he'd been resting his hands on the table. He chuckled at the worried expression on Travis' face. "It's alright, Travis. I could use the company." _Although I was sorta hopin' for someone else._ Trip scanned the room before settling on Travis once again. Sensing the Ensign's continued discomfort, he narrowed his eyes and in a serious tone said, "You forgot somethin'." 

Travis tensed unsure of Trip's meaning. He looked to Phlox for guidance but found the Doctor's attention focused on the Commander. 

Trip drummed his fingers on the table enjoying Travis' momentary panic. _He's so easy._ "Somethin' rather important, Ensign." 

Travis blinked. 

"You are plannin' to eat, aren't you?" Trip indicated the bare table space in front of his companions and grinned. "You forgot to pick up your food trays." 

"Oh. Oh!" 

"Thought you were in trouble, huh? The look on your face!" 

At that, the two humans started laughing. Travis felt himself relax at the return of the familiar sense of ease he normally felt around his friend. 

Standing, Travis waved for Phlox to join him. "Come on, Doctor. Let's go get our food." 

"Would you mind collecting mine, Ensign? There's something I'd like to ask the Commander." 

It was Travis' turn to grin as he caught the look of resignation crossing Trip's face. "Sure thing, Doc. Back in a few minutes." 

_Oh, Lord. Not again._

"Commander, as your physician I feel it necessary to ask, was there anything unusual in your exchange with Dr. Ikhale today?" 

"Aside from nearly blowin' up her lab? I'd have to say no." 

"Nothing different from your previous alien encounters?" 

"Not really." 

"Hmm." Phlox continued to stare at Trip. 

Trip stared back at Phlox. He sighed. "What are you getting at, Doc?" 

Phlox drew back, tucking his chin into his chest, and matter-of-factly stated, "Simply adding to medical knowledge on interspecies sexual relations." 

_Not this again._

"Your penchant for sexual activity with alien species has renewed my interest in the subject. As your physician, it's my duty to protect your medical well-being." 

"All we did was kiss." 

"It took even less to get you pregnant." 

"Oh, God." Trip buried his face in his hands. 

"How odd. You're embarrassed to discuss sex, but you're not the least bit discreet about having it. I hope you're less squeamish discussing contraception." 

Trip looked up. "Huh?" 

Phlox nodded for emphasis. "I've been researching new techniques in birth control. What works on a human may not work on a Vulcan, for instance." 

_Never gonna happen._

"Or an Ash'ab. Presuming, of course, that such interspecies relations are capable of producing offspring. Your experience with the Xyrillians leads me to believe that it is quite possible." 

"Uh-huh." Trip stared at Phlox in disbelief. _How do I get myself in these situations?_ He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "Look, Doc, I appreciate your concern, but I take the boosters just like everyone else. I have no intention of gettin' pregnant or gettin' anyone else pregnant, for that matter. When I have kids, it'll be with a human." _A certain human._

"As I explained, the standard human preventatives may not be effective against alien physiology. There are a few tests I would like to run. Just in case." 

Trip shook his head. 

"Commander, you are not the only crew member that would benefit from such a study. You are simply the one with the most experience. I've already tested several of the crew, primarily those with extensive alien interaction." Phlox chuckled. "Ensign Sato had quite a few thoughts on the matter." 

Trip's mouth went dry. He picked up his drink, but quickly set it down again. "Hoshi? What'd she have to say?" _Don't tell me._

"You know I can't disclose what a patient says in confidence. Although, her Denobulan has gotten remarkably better. More colorful. Feezal's influence, no doubt." 

Trip was spared from having to reply by Travis' return to the table. _Why would Hoshi want to discuss birth control with Phlox?_ Trip eyed Travis as he set the trays down. 

"How is your wife, Doctor? It was great meeting a member of your family." 

_I'll kill him._

"Are all Denobulan women like her?" 

_Hoshi not enough for you?_

"Really? Maybe I should visit Denobula." 

_What the hell is wrong with me? They're just friends._

"Did Malcolm ever tell you about the butterfly dancers on Rigel X?" 

_Malcolm._

*** 

_Flashback to Breakfast_

"You know, Hosh, I'm less likely to get into danger with you on the away team." 

Hoshi laughed. "You'll do just fine with the UT, Commander." 

"The UT isn't reliable. You are." 

Hoshi shrugged. "Maybe not, but it is portable." 

_I'd take you anywhere._

Hoshi put down her fork and stared at him. "Trip?" 

_Oh, God. Please don't tell me I said that out loud._ He swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah?" 

"Try to stay out of trouble." She stroked his arm before picking up her fork again. "No injuries this time, okay?" 

Trip gave Hoshi a big smile. "Your wish is my command." _Oh, man! Does this mean Hoshi cares? I think this means she cares! Well, it's about time, Ms. Sato. She touched me! Wait a sec, where'd her hand go?_ Trip started to reach for her hand across the table and realized he'd lost track of the conversation. _Good going, Tucker. You finally get her to notice and_ you _stop payin' attention._

\--- and you'll have spent more time in Sick Bay than Malcolm. Can you believe in the last six months Phlox has seen him nine times?" 

Trip's hand paused midway to its destination. "Uh, yeah." 

In between bites, Hoshi continued her litany. "Not just minor injuries, either. I saw his arm. It's part of his job, I know, but that doesn't stop people from worrying." 

Trip finished reaching across the table grabbing the salt instead. He shifted his gaze back to his food. _She's noticed, alright. She's noticed how often Malcolm gets hurt. Uptight bastard always stealing the show._

"He really should be more careful." Hoshi looked up quietly adding, "You, too, Commander." 

_Back to 'Commander.'_ Trip nodded. "I'll do my best." 

Hoshi laughed. "You could at least sound like you mean it!" 

*** 

_Get over yourself. It's not Travis. It's not Malcolm. It's you. You're the one screwing this up by not even telling her how you feel._

"If we ever get back to Risa, I'm sticking with Trip. He seems to have all the luck with women." 

"Hmm?" Trip was distracted by the sight of Hoshi entering the Mess Hall. Dressed in an Academy t-shirt and sweats, with her hair down, she looked like a recruit just coming out of class. _God, she's beautiful._

"Ensign, next time you're in Sick Bay, I'd like to discuss some tests with you. Considering your interests, they might prove beneficial." 

"Tests? What kind of tests?" 

A slow smile crept across Trip's face as he watched Hoshi select a dessert. He saw her duck her head as she moved to Liz Culter's table by the far window. _Malcolm's right. I should just ask her. Before it's too late._

Travis nudged Phlox with his elbow directing his attention to the expression on Trip's face. 

"So, which one do you think gave him that smile?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi scanned the Mess Hall noticing Trip sitting with Phlox and Travis. Continuing her scan, she saw her friend, Liz, and quickly moved to join her. She had no desire to be around men this evening. Especially certain engineers. 

Hoshi listened to Liz prattle on about her day. Still in shock over the near disaster at the research lab, she was content to let Liz do all the talking, nodding her head at seemingly appropriate moments. She knew she wasn't being fair, but her enthusiasm for conversation waned with each bite of cheesecake. Despite her best efforts, her thoughts drifted to the room's other occupants and coalesced on one Charles Tucker. 

It hadn't taken long for him to become one of her closest friends. That she found him attractive was no surprise. With his muscular build, playful blue eyes and disarming smile, few women could resist his charms. Of course, that was part of the problem. He liked charming every woman he met and used all the tools at his disposal to do so. Hoshi was particularly vulnerable to his accent. 

She knew he was more than just a flirt. He was a highly respected engineer and came by his rank honestly. His faith and loyalty had impressed her the most. Captain Archer may have convinced her to join the crew, but it was Trip who convinced her to stay. Whenever she felt overwhelmed, he'd been there to rally her spirits. Just as he'd done in her dream when she'd gotten stuck in the transporter's pattern buffer. She didn't dwell on the implications of his "speech" in the Jeffries tube, knowing it said more about what she wanted from him than anything he might actually feel. 

Likewise, she overlooked his all-too-frequent alien "encounters" during away missions. She found it helpful to focus on his injuries instead. Because of this, she now had an impressive mental catalogue of every injury he'd received during their two years together. She'd recently begun chronicling Malcolm and Travis' injuries in an effort to remove even the thought of partiality. 

Not that it mattered. They were just friends. 

She had lots of friends on Enterprise, most of them guys. With the male to female ratio, it was hard not to have an abundance of male friends, and she knew she was lucky to count Malcolm, Travis and even the Captain in that number. 

And then there was Trip. 

Sometimes, she didn't know what to make of him. Other times, she didn't want to bother. Sure, he was her friend. A great friend. A close friend. 

Except when he hurt her. 

And he was always hurting her. Ash'ab. Xyrillian. Human. It didn't really matter, because she didn't seem to matter. Not to him. Why should she? They were friends, not lovers. He wasn't pining for her in some dark corner, racking himself with guilt over her loss. Despite her dreams. 

No, Trip was 'pushing the limits of human exploration.' He craved adventure. He got stir crazy during long briefings. His idea of excitement wasn't researching the normative and codifying principles of Standard Vulcan. It was researching the female Vulcan. 

And while Hoshi wasn't some exotic spotted alien with brow ridges, she wasn't boring either. She liked discovering things, too. She just didn't like flirting with disaster so much. She didn't like rushing into situations and worrying about the consequences later. She didn't like getting injured every time she left the ship. 

She liked having a Plan. She liked Order and Structure. Just as with language, systematically solve a puzzle with patience, foresight and diligence. Put all the pieces in the proper place and unlock the world. To Hoshi, there was no greater excitement than connecting with someone for the first time. Communicating with them in their own language. Understanding them and being understood. 

Sitting there, comforting herself in cheesecake and the sound of Liz's droning, Hoshi realized that what she wanted most was that connection. She didn't want superficial flirting and sly grins. She wanted to communicate real feelings. She wanted something beyond the moment; to leave a lasting impression, one that survived alien encounters. She wanted to make an impact on someone and have that feeling returned. She wanted the man in her dream. She wanted... 

She wanted this day to end. 

*** 

Trip realized that if he wanted Hoshi's attention, he'd have to ask for it. 

So, he waited patiently for Phlox and Travis to finish their dinner. He remained quiet during Travis' comparative review of his "alien conquests." He didn't dwell on T'Pol's comment that he was a bad influence on the crew. At least, he tried not to. He simply waited for a chance to catch Hoshi alone and thought about how to approach her. 

It was some time later before he finally got that chance. Trip caught up to Hoshi as she was headed back to her quarters. Liz was still with her, but it didn't take much to get her to back away so that he could talk to Hoshi in semi-private. 

He rubbed his palm and then ran the damp fingers through his hair. "Hoshi, I, uh, wanted to thank you for breakfast this mornin'. It was, uh, it was nice." 

Hoshi glanced past him towards the door to her quarters. "Commander, I really need to get back to my quarters." 

"Yeah, uh, well, I was wonderin' if you'd like to join me for a movie later? It's not horror." His hand tugged at the uniform along his thigh. 

She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for a movie." 

"Somethin' else then?" His hand stilled. 

Frowning, Hoshi replied, "I'm really not interested, Commander." 

"Okay. Maybe another night?" The material bunched in his hand. 

Hoshi just stared at him. 

Trip's fingers felt numb. He looked away slowly nodding his head in understanding. "Oh. Sure." He turned back to Hoshi, keeping his eyes towards the floor. "Yeah. I, uh, I need to go, too." He kept nodding his head and then quickly looked up at Hoshi giving her a deep smile. He flexed his hand and smoothed the material along his leg. Backing away, he called out, "Phlox has somethin' he wants my help with. Somethin' important. I'll see you later. Right, Hosh?" 

Before she could reply, he turned his back to her and continued down the corridor. Hoshi watched his retreating figure and thought about what just happened. 

"I don't believe this!" Liz walked up to her friend, her hands shaking in the air. "Hoshi Sato. You've had a crush on the guy since we left space dock. The man finally asks you out and you _turn him down?_ What the hell? I don't understand you." 

Hoshi looked at Liz with dawning comprehension. "Neither does he."


End file.
